Brittana Scandals
by BrittanaShippER95
Summary: Brittany and Santana go on a double date with Kurt and Blaine at Breadstix and Scandals after that. Things get sexy between Brittany and Santana. Smut with some plot in it.


**Hey everyone! So I came up with this idea a long time ago but I finally found inspiration as to how it could be written in my opinion. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or the I did, Brittana would never have broken up.**

* * *

Santana never thought she'd find herself in such a situation but when Kurt and Blaine approached her and Brittany for a Friday night double date to Breadstix followed by late night clubbing at Scandals, the offer was too good to decline. While Kurt was jumping around excitedly and Blaine was doing the talking, Brittany was already saying yes for the both of them with a huge smile on her face and all Santana could do was nod, because her inner thoughts were rather naughty to be told out loud. Images of Brittany dancing sexily up close to her and kissing her flooded her mind.

Friday night arrived faster than what both girls thought but they could say it was because they were both excited about their double date with Kurt and Blaine, even though Santana would deny it if anyone ever asked. They had arranged for Brittany to sleep over at Santana's house and to get ready earlier at her house as well and then the boys would come over and pick them up since both girls were famous for drinking when they were out clubbing. Santana's parents were out of town for a doctor's conference in Chicago so the girls were also excited about the prospect of having sweet lady kisses after Scandals without fear of getting caught by Santana's parents like a couple of weeks ago.

_2 weeks ago_

_Brittany was on top of Santana, straddling her hips and sucking on her pulse point while the Latina was moaning out loud incoherent Spanish words. "Britt, babe I need you. Stop teasing me and just fuck me already" begged Santana who couldn't stand the throbbing sensation in between her legs because of Brittany's teasing skills that were turning her on so much. The blonde loved dominating and seeing Santana being submissive to her and giving her pleading looks and pouts. "But San, Quinn once said that it's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing, remember? So why should I please you and your needs?" the blonde asked with a smirk on her lips. "Britt if you don't fuck me right now I will do it myself" Santana replied in a whiny tone. Without warning, Brittany entered Santana with two fingers knuckle deep, immediately being covered by Santana's wetness. "Gosh, baby you're so wet. Is that for me?" Brittany asked with a gasp. "YES, baby! Only for you" Santana moaned in a low, husky voice. Brittany felt a bit more confident with herself after seeing the effect she had on Santana and how much she was turning her on, so she started pumping her fingers faster in and out of Santana's wet pussy. Santana started grinding her hips, trying to create more friction. As she was getting closer to her orgasm and Brittany was putting more passion into fucking her, the Latina was moaning louder covering up every other noise that might be heard. Brittany was sure that the neighbors could hear Santana and her throaty moans by that point. "Oh fu-fuck Britt! I'm so close, keep going. Don't stop, don't stop." Santana begged and Brittany kept thrusting her fingers deeper into her pussy hitting all the right spots that would bring Santana over the edge. Just when Santana was about to come, her bedroom door came flying open revealing Santana's parents. "We're her- OH MY GOD. We're so sorry, we didn't know um.. " they started rambling as both girls stood frozen covering their naked bodies with the sheets. "Holy fuck! I can't believe my parents just walked in on is going to be so awkward and embarrassing" Santana breathed out, trying to calm herself from her orgasmic state. "Remind me to lock my bedroom door from now on". Brittany couldn't stop laughing, which caused Santana to frown. "This isn't funny, Britt. My parents just saw you on top of me with your fingers in my pussy." "I'm not laughing about that, baby. I'm laughing because you didn't get to come and you're going to be sexually frustrated now." Brittany couldn't stop laughing now thinking of a flustered Santana. "Shut up." Santana muttered, as she pecked her girlfriend on the lips before getting out of bed to put some clothes on and heading downstairs to face her parents and all their teasing._

Around 7 pm Santana and Brittany were dressed up and ready to go. Santana decided to wear a short, golden, sequin dress with a pair of cream heels while Brittany opted for a simpler look with short denim shorts and a white tank top and black heels. "How do I look" Santana asked with a devilish smirk when she saw Brittany drooling over her outfit. "You look beautiful and sexy at the same time baby" Brittany replied completely stunned by how hot her girlfriend looked in that dress. At that moment, Brittany received a text from Kurt. She quickly opened it and read out loud for Santana to hear "_We're outside w8ing for u sexy ladies 2 come out #nopunintended K&B xo". _Santana rolled her eyes and dragged Brittany out quickly before she regretted her decision.

Dinner at Breadstix was surprisingly fun and Santana hated to admit it but she was enjoying herself with the two gay teens she always made bitchy comments about. After Blaine paid the bill like a gentleman without hearing a word about it, they all headed out and made their way to West Lima for what was bound to be an unforgettable night. Once they were there everyone waited for Santana to give them their fake IDs because they all knew that if anyone were to get them in the gay bar that was her, otherwise her infamous Lima Heights Adjacent reputation would come in handy. "Don't worry guys, the last time we came here they barely even saw the IDs. It'll work" Blaine assured Brittany and Kurt who were nervous if they'd be welcome in.

As soon as they got in, the scent of sweaty bodies and alcohol could be made clear and Kurt scrunched his nose in disgust. The bouncer greeted them saying it was Free Drinks Friday and that every couple got 2 free drinks. Once they found a spot at the bar, they waved the bartender, a gay boy at his mid-twenties, to order their drinks. "What are you lovely ladies gonna have tonight?" he asked. "I'll have a Shirley Temple with extra cherries" Kurt replied without skipping a beat. Blaine chuckled and said to him "Kurt, I think he meant what the actual girls are going to get." Santana and Brittany were giggling and because they didn't want to be rude and make the bartender wait any longer ordered their own drinks, Santana a dry Martini and Brittany a Sex On the Beach. Blaine ordered a coke as he was the designated driver. Along with their drinks, the bartender gave them a round of shots saying it was on the house, adding a wink towards Blaine that didn't go unnoticed by Kurt who after downing his shot took Blaine's face and made out with him, making sure the bartender saw them. Santana stood there staring at them in disgust while Brittany was laughing by herself.

Santana was sitting on a stool and Brittany was standing, dancing around and giving soft kisses to Santana when all of a sudden she squealed upon hearing Please Don't Stop The Music by Rihanna blasting through the speakers. "SAN,come on this my jam! Let's go dance!" Santana couldn't resist her girlfriend's excitement and without hesitation let her guide her to the dance floor. Brittany was dancing rather sexy, giving Santana a show as she was going down and slowly coming back up with the rhythm of the music. Santana couldn't stop staring at Brittany's ass when she wasn't facing her and with one swift move she grabbed her girlfriend's hips and brought her closer to her, their bodies flush against each other. She was extremely turned on and she blamed the alcohol in her system and Brittany's dance moves. Brittany was enjoying it as well, grinding her back against Santana's front. Santana was soaking wet and she didn't care how desperate she looked to the rest of the people on the dance floor but all she wanted was to keep feeling as good as she felt started sucking Brittany's neck,nibbling it and leaving marks on her pulse point while her hands were reaching her inner thighs and rubbing them. Brittany let a moan slip her mouth and turned around putting her hands around Santana's lower waist and squeezing her ass. The Latina then pulled Brittany in for a passionate, sloppy kiss that turned into a heated makeout session in the middle of the dance floor. Everyone around them was in their own little world so no one was paying attention to them. Kurt and Blaine were having a good time of their own dancing provocatively, mostly Kurt who was trying to make his point to the bartender that Blaine was indeed taken. Santana grazed Brittany's ear with her nose before sucking her earlobe and whispering to her "Let's get out of here, I need you right now."

Brittany's face lit up and before Santana could protest she grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the ladies' bathroom. The bathroom was luckily empty so as soon as the door was shut, Santana pinned Brittany against the wall and lunged for her lips. They were both so turned on and wet already that Santana lifted her dress up to her stomach and took Brittany's tank top and shorts off immediately. "Oh no panties..Someone's been naughty tonight" Brittany said raising her eyebrow. "Yeah, baby and you're gonna be like that in a minute" Santana replied confidently before unsnapping Brittany's bra and taking her panties off. She then leaned lower and took a nipple in her mouth, sucking it expertly and flicking it with her tongue, making Brittany writhe in pleasure. Santana raked her nails down Brittany's stomach making her shiver and buck her hips involuntarily towards Santana's face. "Eager much?"Santana smirked. Brittany was practically begging Santana to do something because she couldn't handle the sexual frustration any longer. Santana wanted to tease Brittany a little more before she caved in so she brought her tongue to the blonde's clit and flicked it once over it, making her lose balance for a split second. Brittany felt like she would explode and when Santana reached back down to tease her a bit more, she got a fistful of Santana's hair and guided her towards her swollen clit with force. "Fuck me now! I can't take it anymore, please baby." Santana couldn't help but grin even though she was so close to her girlfriend's pussy hearing how desperate for her touch she was. Without further teasing, Santana dived into Brittany's wet pussy sucking her wet folds and applying pressure with her thumb on the blonde's clit. Brittany was moaning already being close to her orgasm as she was pushing Santana further into her, in desperate need of release. Santana entered Brittany's wet pussy with two fingers that easily slipped through and started fucking her hard and fast, knowing that it would drive her crazy and also because she was aware of where they were and that anyone could walk in soon. With a few thrusts and flicks of her tongue, Brittany came harder than she had ever come, her juices dripping down her thighs and covering Santana's chin. Brittany helped Santana get up since she was on her knees and kissed her hard, tasting herself on her girlfriend's tongue, which was very arousing for both of them. "That was the hottest thing you've ever done" Brittany panted, still coming down from her high. "I try to please." Santana replied with a smirk on her face. "Let's go back outside, I don't want Kurt going all Lima Heights on that bartender. We're probably gonna be coming back here soon. I don't want any awkwardness with him." Brittany readjusted her bra straps and turned around, opening the door for both of them. "Oh and baby? You should probably lower your dress. We don't want anyone seeing how wet you are right now. I'll take care of that later" Brittany winked at Santana before she headed back towards the bar. Santana was left alone in the bathroom, completely flustered and looking forward to the rest of her night with Brittany. Yes, tonight was definitely a fun night.

* * *

**That's it for now..I hope you liked that. Let me now by dropping a review or something. Until next time..**


End file.
